


Firey

by orphan_account



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: I do what I want, I made him a family too, Wolf is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A glimpse into Wolf's past and the first time he met James!





	Firey

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf is trans in this canon and his original last name is Lupien. I gave him a dad, mom, and two siblings.  
> I did not give Wolf a dead first name due to personal reasons. It is censored.  
> Some of this is inspired by a fic I read years ago, but the name escapes me...  
> Please enjoy!

The sound of a ship being shot down was always the loudest. It was never one sound. It was the combination of death, machinery, and bloodlust. Just a regular Cornerian skirmish on Macbeth.

They yelped in terror at the roars of ships above their town. Cowering under their table, they shook like an autumn leaf. Soon the battle will be over, but they couldn't wait that long.

After a while the gunfire settled down, but they could still hear buildings crumble. Imoblized by fear. The only movement they made was erratic trembles.

"Hey!" A firm grip on their scrawny tail dragged them out from their hiding place. "Why are you hiding, it's over." That gruff voice in front of them was their father. 

Their shaky hands uncovered their eyes to the sight be for them. There was their father that held them upside down while their older brother was clearly seen snickering behind him. Their mother was probably napping in the nursery. Letting out a sigh they began to wiggle out of his grasp. After some pretty weak struggling, their father let them go with a thud and walked away. They got up from the ground and rubbed their head. It really did hurt, but they weren't the one to cry over a little headache. They looked over to where their brother was to find he was already gone with their father. 

A thunders noise outside the house made them jump out of their fur. Despite fear rising up their spine, they forced themself to look out the window. It was some rubble collapsing from the previous fight. That wasn't too out of the ordinary until they noticed an arm sticking out from the ruin. Fear set place into their mind. It took a second to realized what they saw. A person who was probably more scared than them! As fast as they could, they jumped up from their seat at the window sill and ran outside. 

"Come on come on come on!" They muttered to themself as they digged away at the rubble. The small canine didn't care that their dress was getting dirty from helping another. 

They dug frantically until they heard a gasp for air. It was a ferret who was being crushed. She writhed in pain as the rest of the wreckage pinned her down The young pup wiped away the dirt from her eyes and they began to slowly opened. Her eyes seemed to weakly scream for help. They needed assistance from someone stronger, but they knew their family wouldn't help. 

A familiar roar ripped through the air making their gaze snap up to the sky. A small group of Cornerian military ships landed nearby. This was intriguing and gave them an answer. The pilots were surely strong enough to help the ferret. With a hushed tone, they told the ferret they'll be right back.

It took some convincing, but he finally got him and a small troop to land on Macbeth. James had felt guilty about dogfighting so close to civilians. He begged the captain to go and check on them. The time was limited though so he had to be quick. 

"Flyguys!! Corneys! Coreny flyguys!" In the distance James could see a young Macbethian wolf in a fancy, but obviously dirty white dress. "Help!" That completely caught his attention as they got closer to the troops. Before They could get too close to them, they suddenly they started to run back the other way. "Follow me hurry!" 

"Well you heard. Follow!" He ordered the others and they began to jog behind the puppy. 

They finally came upon the ferret. She had been half dug out by the wolf and it was clear to see she was trying to hang on. The pup went ahead first and wedged their paws between two large pieces. The Cornerians quickly went to work as helped the puppy lift off the large debris. After a while the ferret finally squirmed out of the remaining wreck and she was promptly picked up by a soldier. 

"W-where is she going?" They looked up to the fox who seemed to be their leader of pack.

James looked down and then knelt down to meet eye with them. "We're taking her to the nearest hospital. After that we have to go. We don't have much time here."

"Ah..." The lupine looked down nervously. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time..." They gripped the hem of their dress.

"Hey look at me." They glanced up. "What you did was very noble and helpful to us. You were like a little fiery ball of ember leading us to her." Their eyes lit up as James patted them on the head. "You should be proud." 

"Hey McCloud, we gotta move!" The soldier that was carrying the ferret was back from the clinic. 

"Okay!" He got up. "Bye, kid!" The fox went to catch up with the others leaving the puppy to their own devices.

'A little ember huh? Ember...' They mused to themself. They had a dumb smile on their face until a howl erupted from nearby. 

"***** LUPIEN GET BACK HERE NOW!" Their father finally noticed their absence, so they ran back over to the doorsteps. "WHY ARE YOU FILTHY?!" Their ears pinned to their head as they realized their dress was scuffed up and even their hair was a bit frazzled from the pilot's pet. "GET IN HERE!" Before they could apologize, he angrily grabbed their arm into the house and the door slammed behind them. They didn't care, after all they were a fiery ball of ember.


End file.
